


Strip

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Captured, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Half naked, Klingon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im and Spock are captured by Klingons. One Klingon is left to watch over them and he wants them to strip.</p><p>Story Notes:<br/>Okay, this image comes from ebay. You get almost naked Jim and Spock and a Klingon...for about 24 bucks. It just had to be written. </p><p> </p><p>This is an AU since they are dolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip

"My people have left me in charge of watching over you both. So, while I wait I will have my fun."  
  
Jim and Spock felt those Klingon eyes on them. Jim was going to get an earful from McCoy when he got ...if he got back on the Enterprise.  
  
McCoy had demanded that they needn't both go down to the planet surface. But, do you think they were going to listen?  
  
They of course didn't and now the Captain and his first officer were in the hands of the Klingons.   
  
Jim and Spock stood close to one another, hands touching. They had just announced their feelings for each other two weeks ago. It was still knew to them, this new life together. But, it had been working very well.   
  
Now, tension was high, what would be their outcome?  
  
They spoke softly among each other.  
  
"Jim. Try to remain calm. Commander Scott only needs a few more minutes to get a signal. Our transponders have never failed us in the past."  
  
  
"I'm fine Spock. I just don't like the looks of our situation. It looks pretty grim."  
  
"You have always fought back, even under worse situations than this one."  
  
"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence."  
  
Jim squeezed Spock's hand slightly. He loved this man, and would do anything for his safety.   
  
"If you have finished whispering poetry to each other I have decided what I wish of you both."  
  
"And what may that be?" Spock replied calmly.  
  
"I want you to strip. Now!!!"  
  
Jim and Spock looked at each other and decided if they would stall long enough, it would give Scotty enough time to locate them."  
  
The did as they were told...Slowly the clothes were removed leaving only their boots and briefs." (okay not easy to remove pants over boots..humour me they are dolls after all).  
  
"We have done what you wish." Spock replied calmly once again.  
  
"I said strip, and that means all of your clothes."   
  
Jim and Spock looked at each other and realized the Klingon was getting nervous and that the weapon in his hand was shaking. If that trigger finger became happy any second they would be goners.  
  
They were about to comply to the Klingon's wish when the transporter effect claimed them.  
  
As they shimmered away they both realized they had a lot of explaining to do. McCoy would have lots of questions. The first one being, why were they half naked? And how did they manage to remove their pants over their boots?  
  
They're dolls for Pete's sake........................

  
FIN...


End file.
